Polar Attraction
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: Olivia and Trevor have always had a complicated relationship. They are polar opposites who have to tolerate each other for the welfare of the city. What will happen when they find they have more in common than they think? What will Elliot think? OT mostly
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU or any of the people or characters associated with it! I want to but it not an option at the present time because Dick Wolf and NBC still own it all!

A/N: 1 month and 15 days until the start of the 9th Season of SVU on NBC!

Polar Attraction

It is no secret that Detective Olivia Benson does not like Defense Attorney Trevor Langan. It is also no secret that he doesn't like her either. A mutual hate for polar opposite reasons. Olivia Benson wants to put the bad guys in jail for as long as she possibly can. Trevor Langan wants to keep his clients out of jail for as long as humanly possible.

In this case Detectives Benson and Stabler are trying to put a child molester and possible murderer behind bars. Defense Attorney Langan won't hear any of it. He feels that the prosecution has insufficient evidence and won't be able to do anything farther to his client. What Detectives Benson and Stabler know and the defense doesn't is that they found the body of the young boy just hours earlier and the man's semen was all over him.

"You have nothing! You can prove _nothing_!" Trevor shouted in Elliot's face.

"One of my collogues just informed me a sort time ago that they have recovered the body of the boy and your client left everything out in the open," Elliot sneered at the bruiting attorney who was clearly taller than him and possibly stronger.

Trevor looked deep into Elliot's blue eyes and scowled down at him. "Where's your ADA. My client wants to make an deal."

Elliot laughed. "You think she can get your client a cushy deal? When the DA hears about how your client violently raped and beat a small child. An eight-year-old little boy! He will call for an immediate life without parole sentence."

Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak walked in just then. "Thank you Detective but I can speak for myself. Even though you are correct. There is _no_ possible way you can get your client out of this one Trevor. He's screwed."

Olivia walked over to Trevor just to get the last word in. "I think your client should just confess and give his statement now. Don't you?" She smiled up at Trevor coldly.

Finally after some discussion between Trevor and his client the man finally signed the confession. The uniformed police took the man out of the interrogation room handcuffed and Trevor walked out a short time later.

"That was easy," Olivia laughed as she and Elliot walked out.

"Yeah well now comes the part where we have to tell the parents and get word from Melinda about the body's condition," her sighed.

"Great," she moaned.

Elliot went back to the squad room to pack up some paperwork and Olivia decided to take a walk.

Trevor looked up at the door as she walked out towards him. "You won. Now what do you want?"

Olivia shook her head as she came down steps to meet him. "You seemed _thrilled_ about this case from the beginning," she pointed out coldly.

Trevor lowered his head and fixed his coat collar. "Yeah well, you win some you lose some and I pretty much knew that this was a lost on my part."

Olivia chuckled to herself. "Then why did you try so hard?"

"To get my mind off things. I usually tried my damnedest to get my clients out of the shit holes they put themselves in but this time I guess I was a little more distracted than usual," he admitted to her dryly.

"What's wrong?" She asked, trying to sound a little sympathetic towards the big man who looked as if her were about to cry.

"You wouldn't want to hear about my stupid hell of a life," he pronounced as he waved her off and began to walk.

She chased after him. "Do want to go for a drink?" She smiled.

He sighed loudly. "Sure."

They got to _Meloni's_ and took seats at the bar.

"Detective, Counselor, fancy seeing the two of you here, together anyway," the jolly bartender laughed.

Trevor and Olivia both tried to smile at the man's joke but it wasn't working totally for either of them.

"What'll it be kids?" The bartender asked cheerfully.

"Scotch on the rocks for me. What do you want Detective?" Trevor ordered and then offered.

Olivia smiled. "I'll have the same."

Trevor looked up at the bartender and nodded.

Olivia looked puzzled towards Trevor as he took out his billfold and threw a twenty down on the counter. "Thank you," she said smiling shyly.

Trevor laughed. "You won the case so I thought I buy you a congratulatory round. You buy the sympathetic round next," he teased.

She punched him in the arm. "Thanks councilor," she said laughing.

They both started to laugh.

"You can call me Trevor," he said before taking a sip of his drink.

She laughed. "And you can call me Olivia."

"All right then _Olivia_. Would you care to dance?" He said getting up off of his stool and putting out a hand.

She gave him a smile and thought about it for a moment. "Sure," she said getting up and taking his hand.

They glided around the dance floor as if there was no one else in the room.

Casey and Chester walked into the bar and sat down.

Chester laughed and pointed towards Olivia and Trevor. "Look," he whispered to Casey.

Casey laughed and shook her head. "She is nuts."

Chester sighed and then turned back to the bartender. Then Casey did the same.

"So what is so about your _miserable_ about your life that you don't want to share?" Olivia mocked up at Trevor.

"Everything," he huffed. "My job is going to the pits, my family has come crashing down around me since _I'm the lawyer in the family_, and my girlfriend of two years left me without warning of any kind," he sighed. " I'm sorry. I'm going on and on about my miserable life when I am here, with you, dancing. I should be showing you a good time but instead I am mistaking you for my therapist."

Olivia laughed. She couldn't help it. The man was a complete wreck and he was the one apologizing for everything. "No, no, it's fine. Believe me when I say I have more problems in my life than I can really count. I hate my job because it is ruining my social life. I hate my family because of how everything turning out the way it has, my mother being a drunk, my father raping my mother and knowing about me but never coming forward, my brother who was framed for being a rapist and it turning out that he was framed is always on me for money or something else," Olivia began to cry.

"Shhh, don't cry Olivia. It will all be ok," he said pulling her close to him.

She wiped her eyes and smiled up at him. "Now I'm sorry," she sniffed.

He laughed as he held her tight. "It's ok. We're even now."

"You have another thing on me though," she admitted to him softly.

"What's that?" He asked curiously.

"I have had a real date even in at least two years," she choked out.

He laughed and spun her around. "Well can we call this a date then?"

Olivia laughed at his question. _A date with him? Her enemy? Who would have thought?_ "Yeah sure," she said smiling softly.

They finished dancing and started to walk out.

"See you guys tomorrow," Olivia said waving to Casey and Chester.

Casey shook her head. "How much did they have to drink?" She asked the bartender coldly.

He laughed at her comment. "These drinks were theirs and they didn't even finish them."

Chester laughed and shook his head in amusement. He shrugged his shoulders as Casey gave him a mad look. "What?" He said continuing to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia and Trevor walked down Broadway towards Olivia's apartment.

"So how many years have you and Detective Stabler been partners?" Trevor asked with a smile.

"One and off for the past nine years," Olivia said smiling back.

"One and off?" Trevor laughed.

"Well, we've had our moments. We have gotten sick of each other and quit for even just a moment. But we always seem to make it back to each other. We are best friends. We are each other's other half. We help and protect each other no matter what," she said looking into his eyes for the first time.

"That sounds like a great friendship. Have you to ever…" He looked suspiciously at her as she interrupted.

"No, Never! El and I are just good friends," she said kind of flinching.

"Uh hu," he said nodding. "So you aren't seeing anyone, or?"

"No," she said plainly.

Trevor moved towards Olivia closer and closer.

"Well, this is my place," she said nervously.

Trevor nodded and smiled at her.

"Thank you for the drink and the dance," she said fumbling with her keys.

"Thank you for dealing with my presence. Even with your friends towards the end there," he laughed at his own joke.

"Yeah well now I have to put up rumor control tomorrow at the office. If Casey or Chester tells the other guys they will all be up my ass for a month," she laughed.

Trevor laughed at her joke and stepped back. "Well thank you again and hopefully we can do this again sometime," he said looking bright eyed at her. "Maybe a movie or out to dinner where none of your friends would ever go," he winked.

"Sure," she smiled softly. "Goodnight Trevor."

"Goodnight Olivia," he smiled back. He walked down the street back to his townhouse. He opened the door and dropped his briefcase on the side table. He went into the kitchen and poured himself a scotch. He went into the living room and sat down on the couch. He saw a picture he still had of his ex and put it face down on the coffee table. He didn't want that bad memory running through his head for any longer than necessary. He wanted something new, a fresh start. He didn't know how he was going to achieve his new life but he new it was what he wanted. Trevor Langan wanted to be with Olivia Benson more than he even realized.

Olivia sat down on the windowsill of her apartment with a scotch in hand. She looked down on the street, which was nearly empty. _Trevor Langan_, she thought to herself as she shook her head in disgust. _Why him? Why now? Why me?_ Thoughts kept running through her head. About what even started the whole night. _She did!_ She had asked if he wanted to go for a drink. _She felt sorry for him._ "What am I doing?" She finally said aloud. "He is the enemy. He is the person that I try to beat everyday in everyway I can. I can't love him. I can't even like him." _Not in front of all of those who know us anyway_, she thought to herself with a smiled creeping out from between her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Trevor walked into the 16th Precinct with his head held high. He made his way into the squad room and stopped cold in his tracks when he saw Olivia Benson. He had never felt this way about anyone. He wanted to run up to her or run away. He couldn't decide, but his feet wouldn't move either way no matter what. Then he heard someone behind him.

"Can I help you with something Councilor?" Captain Don Cragen snapped at him.

Trevor shook off all of the things distracting him for the moment. He turned around to look into the face of the Captain. He nodded and smiled softly at the Captain.

"What?" Don barked abruptly.

Trevor lowered his head and shook it back and forth slowly. "Oh, no, I'm ok," he head lifting his head back up and waving Captain Cragen off.

Don shook his head and walked right into his office.

Trevor looked at Olivia. She took his breath away. He just stood there for another moment and his feet stuck to the floor again.

"Councilor," John Munch looked at him with lowered eyes.

Trevor shook everything he was thinking off again. "Oh, yeah, hi," he said in a daze.

John shook his head and walked over to Don's office.

Elliot got up from his desk and tapped the papers that he was holding to organize them a little. He looked up at Trevor and nodded. He walked towards Don Cragen's office and walked in to meet with Don and John.

Fin got up and looked at Trevor grotesquely. He shook his head at him and huffed loudly.

Trevor knew that he wasn't liked in this place. He was a _joke_ to them and he was the enemy. _What did Olivia think of him? After the other night where were her thoughts wondering?_ He shook his head again and finally walked a few steps closer to the desk of Olivia Benson.

Fin put his things together and bumped into Trevor as he went into Don's office as the last member of their meeting.

Trevor stood over her desk for a moment.

She was deep in thought over a pile of papers when she felt a large presence looming over her. She smiled softly to herself. She looked up at him and the smile widened immediately. "What are you doing here Councilor?" She asked coyly.

Trevor smiled at her. He couldn't help but just smile. He stared at her longingly. The light of her smile made him smile brighter. The chocolate brown of her eyes captured him and he couldn't bring himself to look away, even for a minute. "Hi," finally fumbled out from between his lips that were now quivering.

"Come on," she smiled up at him as she got up. They walked back to the interrogation room area.

Chester looked up at them and shook his head as they walked away.

"What?" Casey laughed at him.

Chester smiled up at her and took her hand. "Olivia and that lawyer guy Trevor just walked back into the interrogation room," he laughed.

Casey sat down on the edge of Chester's desk. She looked towards the double doors leading to the interrogation room and smiled. "Hmmm…this should be interesting," she laughed back. "Where are the guys?" She said looking around.

Chester laughed and shook his head again. "They went into Don's office a few minutes ago," he winked. "_Emergency meeting,_" he said looking up at the door with her.

Olivia turned and looked at Trevor with twinkling eyes. "So what's up Trevor? What are you doing here?"

Trevor smiled shyly. "I wanted to see you again. I wanted to apologize for the other night."

She interrupted him quickly before her got farther. "There is nothing to apologize for. We talked, we drank, we danced, we laughed, we cried, what else is there?" She said smiling big.

Trevor lowered his head. "When I walked you home I…"

Olivia chuckled. "You wanted to kiss me," she smiled.

Trevor began to blush. He laughed nervously and shuffled his feet. "Well yeah…I," he mumbled.

Olivia took Trevor's hand. "Some other time," she smiled. Before she walked back into the squad room she kissed Trevor on the cheek.

"Thank you," he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Trevor and a pretty little brunette walk into _Meloni's_ the following Friday night and sit down at the bar.

Casey looked over at him and the young woman carefully. _Same hair color and length as Olivia! Same big brown eyes!_ Casey pounded her fist on the bar.

Chester looked over at her and shook his head. "What are you doing?" He snapped.

She groaned angrily. She got up and started to walk over to Trevor and the girl.

Olivia laughed as Elliot spun her around on the dance floor. "Whoa!" She laughed when she almost fell but he caught her in his arms. "Hi El," she smiled as she fell close to him and there faces were within inches of each other.

Elliot smiled at her softly. "Hey Liv," he said pulling back and taking her hand. He took her back to the bar and took her coat off of her chair. "Let's get you home," he said helping her put it on and shaking his head at Chester and the other guys.

"Having fun getting _that_ home," John laughed pointing at Olivia.

Olivia turned and saw Trevor sitting at the bar. Casey had a very angry look on her face from what Olivia could tell. She walked over to them and smiled big at Casey.

Casey shook her head and then walked back to Chester.

"Hey Trevo…" Olivia laughed as she almost toppled over again.

Trevor caught her in his arms. "Whoa Olivia," he laughed as he helped her back to her feet. He got up from his chair and held Olivia up.

Elliot came over and went to take Olivia's arm. "I'm going to take her home," he nodded to Trevor.

Trevor waved him off. "It looks like you guys were having fun so why don't I take her home and you stay and hang," Trevor smiled.

"I thought," Elliot cocked his head and pointed at the young woman.

Trevor smiled at the woman softly. She nodded at him and smiled back. "Go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow," she said waving. "It was nice to finally meet you Olivia," she laughed.

Olivia gave her a dirty look and turned to go out the door.

Trevor chased after her as the door swung open. "Whoa," he said grabbing the door before it came back on her face. He took her arm to give her balance and they walked down the street to her apartment once again.

Olivia began to laugh uncontrollably. "So who was the one that you let get away," she teased.

"Her name is Amy and she is a new girl in my firm. I was just welcoming her with a drink," he said with a smile.

Olivia smiled up at him, a wide smile. "Do you _like_ her?"

"Or else I wouldn't have hired her, right?" He laughed at what he thought was a silly question.

"But do you _like_ her?" Olivia repeated, a little annoyed at Trevor ignorance.

Trevor dipped his head and smiled at himself. "Not as much as I like you," he said lifting his head and looking into her eyes.

Olivia lowered her head then and smiled too. She didn't know what to say. _I feel so stupid. I am drunk and I am here like this. Why? Why here? Why now?_

They got to Olivia's apartment and she fumbled for her keys again. She laughed to herself about how foolish she must sound and look. "I'm sorry Trevor," she smiled as she got her keys out.

Trevor waved her apology off as she took her hand.

She leaned towards him to kiss him goodnight.

He quickly moved his lips up and kissed her forehead. "Some other time," he whispered. _I care about this woman. I can't just take advantage of her while she is wasted. I like her. I might even love her. I can't do that. I can't do this._ "Goodnight, sweet Olivia. Sweet dreams," he smiled as he stepped down to the street and walked away.

"Why?" She cried as she got into her apartment and shut the door. She fell back into the door and cried for a long time.

_The phone rings!_

Olivia gets up slowly to answer it. She picks up the receiver and puts it to her ear. "Benson," she mumbles.

"Hey sweetie it is Casey. How are you?" Casey said cheerfully.

Olivia looks at the clock. It is almost 1:00 in the morning. "Yeah, I, I'm ok," she grumbles under her breath.

"Did you get home ok?" Casey said worried.

"Hum…Yeah…Oh….Yeah…Trevor took me. I am ok. Thanks Case. Goodnight," Olivia said groggily and hung up.

She went to bed with only one thing on her mind, _Trevor_.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh God," Olivia moaned aloud. "Don't stop!" She demanded of Trevor.

Trevor moved up and down in and out of Olivia. He didn't say a word. His breathing just became heavier with each moment.

Olivia arched her back and shut her eyes tight. "Trev-or, Trev-or, oh God Trevor," she moaned as he kissed her outstretched neck.

"I love you," he mouthed as the alarm went off.

"I love you too Trevor," she said after another _Beep_.

He smiled at her and kissed her neck up to her cheek and her eye.

"Don't stop," she whispered again.

"Never," he said but it still sounded a _Beep_. He kissed her on the lips.

_Beep Beep Beep!_

Olivia rolled over and stretched out for the alarm. She flailed her arm around until she finally hit it off of the nightstand.

"Oh my God," she screamed at the top of her lungs. She realized that it was only a dream. _A damn good dream, but still a dream!_ She smiled at the thought.

Trevor sat up quickly in bed. "Olivia," he breathed.

He hurt all over and he had no idea why.

He flipped over and turned off his alarm.

_What a dream!_ He smiled at the thought. "I love Olivia Benson!" He shouted to the top of his penthouse apartment. He laughed and fell back into his bed.

He then got up and went into the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee and then got on his computer. He went into the My Pictures folder and found exactly what he was looking for, _what he needed_.

A picture that Alex had taken of him and Olivia at DA function she had invited her to. _We look miserable,_ he thought laughing to himself. He made it his background and then logged off.

Olivia walked into the 16th Precinct with a smile on her face. She sat down at her desk and logged on to her computer.

She went into My Pictures and laughed. _There it is!_ She laughed as she opened the picture that Alex had taken of her and Trevor at the DA's picnic in 2002. She then added it as her background to her computer. She touched the screen where Trevor's lips were.

Elliot came out of the interrogation room with an exhausted look on his face.

"Have you been here all night with that guy?" Olivia asked him putting her computer on sleep mode.

Elliot nodded with a yawn. "He hasn't said much but he only just lawyered up too," he shrugged.

"Huh," Olivia shrugged back.

Trevor walked in a few minutes later and went over to Olivia. "Hi," he said softly.

"Oh hi," she said back getting up from her desk.

"Uh my uh client uh called," he stuttered.

Olivia smiled and nodded. "Yeah he is interrogation 1."

"Thanks," he nodded and smiled back.

Elliot and Fin followed Trevor back into the interrogation room and they all sat down.

"My client has an alibi for the night in question," Trevor exclaimed handing Elliot a folder.

Fin laughed as he looked at the pictures. "So your client was banging his girlfriend while his wife was being murdered."

"She had a PI follow him everywhere," Trevor exclaimed loudly. "He found these in a drawer in their bedroom after her death."

"Sometimes I wish adultery was a felony," Elliot mumbled under his breath.

Fin then took out a folder of his own. "Well these are your clients bank statements and they say that your client hired someone to kill his wife," he said dropping them in front of Trevor.

Trevor looked at the statements. _$500,000 to an account in the Camion Islands._ Trevor looked at his client and then whispered something into his ear.

The man nodded without as much as a grumble.

"My client wants to make a deal," Trevor said finally.

The officers arrested the man immediately after Casey made the deal and the man signed the confession and then Trevor, Fin and Elliot all walked out calmly.

Elliot and Fin walked back into squad room.

Trevor was pulled by a hand into the locker room. He laughed when he saw Olivia.

She pulled him close. There bodies were wrapped into each other. There was no space between them. They were two bodies almost as one.

Olivia pulled Trevor into a deep passionate kiss and her hands went up his chest.

He put his hand around her neck and an arm around her waist.

She crashed back into the lockers and she put her hands up.

He pinned her to the lockers like he had her in cuffs. He kissed her neck and shoulder.

She moaned loudly. "Trevor. Oh God, Trevor."

His breathing became heavy and she could feel his chest moving up and down rapidly. His hand rubbed around her thy down to her shin.

She wrapped her leg around his waist and arched her back as much as she could. She moaned again as his tongue explored around her neck.

He dropped his arms and pulled back to take a breath.

Her breathing became shallow again. "I love you Trevor," she said finally with a smile.

He laughed and smiled as he looked deep into her beautiful brown eyes. "I love you too. I am just glad we can say that now while we aren't drunk."

"You mean while I'm not drunk," she laughed back.

He kissed her cheek. "So I'll call you," he whispered softly in her ear.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Have a good day beautiful," he said kissing her lips once more.

"You too, babe," she said as he walked out. She walked back into the squad room and sat back down at her computer. She turned it back on and looked longingly at Trevor's picture.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: 1 month and 3 days until the new season, the 9th season, of SVU begins! YAY!

Trevor sat at his desk looking at his computer at the picture taken of him and Olivia a few years earlier. _How is Alex,_ he wondered as he looked at the photo?

His partner walked in just then and interrupted his thoughts. "Hey Trevor," he smiled the man smiled as he walked into the office.

"Hey what's up?" Trevor asked snapping quickly out of his trance.

"I just wanted to remind you that the board meeting was rescheduled for tomorrow 9am sharp," he said pointing a finger out to make a point.

"Yeah right," Trevor said in a slight daze as he went back to starring at his computer.

The man laughed angelically. "Who is she?"

Trevor looked up again. "Oh, um, no one," he said waving it off.

The man shook his head and sat down in the armchair in front of Trevor's desk. "You can tell me Trevor. C'mon. We have been friends since law school. Tell me, tell me, tell me!" The man pleaded with a girlish laugh.

"You are such a _prick_! You know that, right?" Trevor laughed. "She is a detective with the NYPD. We have always been at each other but just recently things have changed."

"Oh," he said sounding interested. "Go on."

"Is it too early to tell a girl you love her just after the first _date_?" Trevor asked cocking his head in a puzzled way.

The man sat there and thought for a minute. He wasn't sure what to say or how to say it. "You told her you love her?" He asked as if he hadn't heard Trevor correctly.

Trevor nodded.

"Did she say it back?" He said trying to get an idea of what the situation was.

Trevor nodded again and gulped at the thought of what was happening. "Well she said it first. I said it back to her. I didn't…"

He interrupted Trevor before another word came out of his mouth. "You didn't what? You didn't think? You didn't want to leave her hanging? That's commitment brother! A woman tells you that she loves you she thinks she means it! Or maybe it was the first thing that came to her mind, whatever! A man says it back that means it has hit a whole new playing field my man!" He got up and patted Trevor on the back.

_The first thing that came to her mind._ Trevor pondered that thought for another moment. _Could she really love me? Is this really happening?_

"Well, I'll see you Trevor," he smiled as he began to walk out. "Good luck with all that," he laughed as he shut the door behind himself.

Trevor picked up the phone and called Olivia.

"Benson," she answered in her sweet, mellow tone.

"Hey its me," he said as calmly as possible.

"Hey," she said even sexier than before.

_God I love her voice._ "Hey, what are you doing tonight?" He asked as he bit his lip hard. He wasn't totally sure of what he was doing. _Was he in love? Was she? Where is this going to get us?_ A million things swirled through his head before she even got a chance to answer his question.

"Nothing. Hey, um, I think we need to talk," she said softly.

_She took the words right out of my mouth. She is good. She is perfect._ "Yeah, I think so too. There are a lot of things I think we should say to each other." He heard her sigh over the phone.

"Yeah," she said calmly. Even though it sounded like she wanted to cry.

"I'll pick you up for dinner around 7?" He asked politely as possible with how he was feeling at that moment.

"Sounds good," she sighed again.

He could tell that she was worried.

She wasn't sure about him either.

"Bye," he said softly.

"See you later," she replied.

They both hung up and went back to work.

Elliot looked up at Olivia and smiled. "Another date you had to get cancelled?"

Olivia laughed at his mean yet still funny joke towards her. "No. Actually this one called me while you were back there and he asked me out for dinner tonight."

Elliot waved his arms in the air in a mocking excited gesture. "Oh wow! Do I know him?" He laughed as he put his arms back down.

"Yes actually but I am not telling you anything," she said going back to her work trying to avoid furthering the conversation.

Elliot shook his head and went back to his computer.

"Hey isn't that the guy from the bar the other night?" Chester said looking over Olivia's shoulder at her computer screen. "Yeah I think it is. His hair is a little shorter but that is definitely him."

Olivia tried to go right to her screen saver mode but _too late_. Elliot had come over as quickly as Chester had mentioned it and saw the picture of her and Trevor on the background.

"What the hell Olivia," he said almost angrily. "Trevor?"

Fin and John both shot up from what they were doing and came over.

"It's not a big deal," Olivia exclaimed loudly. "We went out for drinks a couple of times and then decided to start dating. He is a nice guy once you get to know him. A gentleman even," she argued as if the men were going to argue back, but they didn't.

"It's your life Liv," John said waving it off.

"You do what you do girl," Fin said shaking his head and going back to his desk.

Chester just walked away with no comment because he didn't know Trevor well or his history in that particular precinct.

Elliot took Olivia aside and got up in her face. "You want to ruing things, fine? I am not going to just pretend this isn't happening. This is not some Julia Roberts movie, Olivia. You are actually sleeping with the enemy and that hurts. You just watch yourself. Next he will be asking for automatic pleas for his clients directly from you."

Olivia thought about what Elliot was saying for a moment and then she pulled out of his grasp. "For you information, I told him that I love him but I am not sure how I feel really, and I haven't slept with him, _yet!_" She pronounced as she stomp back to her desk to continue with her work.

A/N: I hope you all like this story so far. It is my longest non-EO story to date and I am still now sure of how I want this to go. Please R&R and tell your friends to do the same. I need some encouragement to get my juices flowing.

Love always,

oowsvu

Nicole


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia put her things together and got up from her desk. "See you all tomorrow she said waving top everyone except Elliot.

Elliot sat at his desk chewing on the end of his pen pondering what had happened. _He snapped! He yelled at his best friend for something so stupid that even he wanted to slap himself! _He had no idea why he did what he did. He made a fool of himself. He wanted to call for her. Tell her that he was sorry for saying what he had said to her. _He didn't mean it!_ She was his best friend. He was just looking out for her. _Or was it something else? Did he care about Olivia more than even he realized?_

Casey walked in and went right over Chester. She sat in his lap and smiled as he raised his head up to kiss her. "Hi," she said proudly as he stroked her leg.

"Hi," he smiled back.

"So what's up?" She asked looking at Elliot who looked more pale than usual.

Chester laughed and shook his head. "Olivia is going out with some Attorney guy and Elliot snapped out on her for it," he explained.

"Which Attorney guy?" Casey asked a little cautiously, almost knowingly, of whose name Chester was going to put out there.

"Trevor, I think was his name," he said scratching his head. "She has a picture of him on her computer. They are standing together at a picnic or something. I thought it seemed cute," he shrugged.

Casey laughed out loud. She looked at Elliot and shook her head. "Trevor Langan! Ha ha ha! Well that just goes to show that opposites do attract! Polar opposites for that matter!" She continued to laugh.

Elliot continued to chew on his pen. He didn't know how to respond to that. Then he said something that none of them would really expect: "Well maybe I like her and I don't want to see her with the scum of the earth like that! You know?"

Casey got up from Chester's lap. Don walked out of his office after hearing the racket of their conversation. Fin and John turned away from their computers to listen in to what was going on more closely.

"So what?" Elliot shouted. "Liv and I have known each other for 9 years now! We have been partners, and best friends. We have seen each other through everything no matter what! I like her, all right! I have liked her since the moment we met!"

They all shook their heads in amazement. They weren't sure how to react. This was Elliot and Olivia they were talking about. They were two of New York's best Detectives, together or apart, but especially together. They had a thing that no other pair in the department had.

Don went over to Elliot and put a hand on his shoulder. "You know that it would never work because of your partnership, right?"

Elliot stood up instantly. "If I were to get her to be mine then I would _quit!_" He proclaimed as he went over to the coat rack and picked his jacket up.

John put his hand out to Fin and Fin put a twenty in his palm.

"Huh?" Casey said pulling back.

"I said if it was Elliot who had the secret crush on Olivia I win. If Olivia liked Elliot like that then Fin would have won," John explained with a laugh.

Don shook his head and went back into his office.

Casey sighed and gave a look of degust to the men. "You two are sick!" She exclaimed to them.

They just laughed her of and went back to doing what they were doing.


	8. Chapter 8

Trevor pulled up to the apartment building of Olivia Benson and sat there in his car for a minute. He looked up at her window and saw her in her living room. _She looks so beautiful tonight._ He smiled and took a deep breath, or at least tried to. He picked up the bouquet that he had bought from the passenger's seat of his car and unlocked his door. He stepped and out and took another deep breath. He went up to the front door and pressed the buzzer to her apartment.

"Who's there?" She said into the monitor.

"Hey, its Trevor," he said in a shaky voice.

"Come on up," she laughed.

The buzzer sounded and he opened the door. He rushed up the stairs to se her. He knocked on her door and she immediately opened it. He smiled as she stood in the doorway.

She wore a short black dress with a slit, he noticed, on the side. He smiled as he handed her the flowers. _He didn't know what to say. She looked so beautiful._

"Thank you," she said softly as he handed her the bouquet. She took his hand in hers and guided him into her apartment. "I'll be just a minute," she said going back into her bedroom and shutting the door behind her.

He nodded and smiled at her sweetly.

She came out not a minute later and smiled at him.

"Ready?" He asked still shaking.

She nodded and laughed at his nervousness, even though she was shaking even worse on the inside. Her heart was beating faster than she had ever experienced before. She took his outstretched hand and they walked out together.

She shut the door and locked it behind them.

They got down to his car and he opened the passenger side for her quickly.

"Thank you," she said politely as she climbed in and sat down.

He went around the car and got into the driver's side. He looked over at her and they just stared into each other's eyes for a minute.

She leaned towards him and their lips met instantly.

He pulled back and then turned the car on. He pulled out away from the curb and drove down the street to the restaurant that he had made reservations at, for them.

He got out of the car at the restaurant and ran around to open the door for her. He took her hand to help her out and wrapped her arm in his. They walked into the restaurant and a host came right up to him.

"Mr. Langan, your table is right over here as you requested," the host smiled.

Trevor nodded, "Thank you."

Trevor took Olivia's coat and gave his and hers to the host. They both sat in the booth and got closer as each moment passed. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her again.

"You look beautiful tonight," he complimented with a smile.

She put her head down shyly and smiled. "Thank you," she replied softly.

"Good evening, Mr. Langan," the waiter said politely nodding to him. "Who may I ask is your lovely date this evening?" He smiled as he took Olivia hand and kissed it.

"This is Miss Benson," Trevor smiled at the man. "We will start with some water and your best bottle of Cabernet," Trevor said waving the man away and pulling Olivia even closer.

Olivia looked away not sure what to do, say, or think. _She was in a beautiful French restaurant with the most handsome, caring, polite man that she had been with in a long time._ She looked back at him and smiled.

"So, how was your day?" Trevor asked trying to lighten the mood, feeling, knowing that it seemed a little tense between them.

Olivia drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "My partner and I got into a fight."

Trevor looked at her puzzled. "You and your self proclaimed best friend Detective Stabler," he laughed.

"It was over you," she half teased and punched his arm.

"What?" He smiled and laughed again as he took a sip of his water. He put his glass down and picked up the bottle of wine he had ordered for them. He popped the cork and poured some into her glass and then his.

"Chester saw that picture of you and me I had saved from when Alex was with us at the DA's picnic," she admitted as she took another breath.

He laughed and put his hand up to his forehead. "I had that saved too and it is the background on my computer now."

She laughed too. "That is how he saw it on mine."

He looked into her brown eyes and stroked her hand on the table. "So how did the good Detective get in on this?"

She smiled softly. "He saw it also. He yelled at me for '_sleeping with the enemy_.' Then I told him that we hadn't slept together and then he told me that was just looking out for me. He doesn't want me to get hurt."

Trevor nodded. "That makes sense. I understand how he feels. He just wants what's best for you."

She shook her head. "He needs to mind his own business. He had every chance to stand in my way before. He needs to just leave me alone when it comes to my personal life. He is usually the reason why I don't have one in the first place."

He let out a deep breath and nodded. "What are we doing Olivia? What is this?" He asked as he sipped his wine slowly.

She shook her head again and laughed at his question. "I don't know. Do you really love me? I just was saying something that felt right for the moment. I can't say for sure if I really love you, _yet_."

He smiled and looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time. "I think I am falling in love with you," he whispered as if he didn't want anyone accept her to know it at the time.

She smiled wide and put her hand on his cheek. "I think I'm falling in love with you too. I'm falling hard and fast. I feel as if I am on a roller coaster and you are the tunnel at the end."

He leaned towards her and flipped her bangs out of her face. "I do know that I love kissing you and I would love to spend tonight with you," smiled as he kissed her lips again.

Their waiter came back shortly there after. He had given them visibly a few minutes to talk before he came over to take their order.

They ate their meal and then walked out of the restaurant hand in hand.

He opened the door for her again and he drove them back to her apartment. He parked the car and they went inside.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as they got into the apartment. She pressed a passionate kiss on his lips and he lifted her legs around his waist. He took her back into where observed to the master bedroom. He laid her back on her bed and stared into her eyes longingly. He began to unbutton his shirt and he peeled in off. He ran his hands up her legs and slid her dress up and over her head. She pulled him close by the waist of his pants and unclipped his belt. She whipped it off quickly and smiled as she threw it. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down and off of him. He leaned down and kissed her neck. He rubbed his hand over her breasts and wrapped his hand around her neck. He lifted her up and reached around to her back to unclip her braw. It fell down over her shoulders as his hand ran down her side. His hands met her waist and he held her close. Then he closely put her back on the bed and he slipped her underwear down from where his hands had settled on her waist. She laughed as she pulled his underwear down with her teeth. He paused for a moment before he went any farther. He was hard and he was ready to become on with this woman. He then lowered himself slowly into her. He went slowly up and down in her. She moaned softly and arched her body upward. He kissed her neck and her breast. He ran his hands up and down her body as if to explore every angle. He hit his maximum point and groaned forcefully. They had become one. He had given everything to her. She had been conformed by his presence, his body moving within her.


	9. Chapter 9

Their blue eyes looked at each other intensely. They both stood there outside just looking at each other, staring. No one said a word. Their eyes became angry and rebellious.

Olivia took Trevor by the arm. "I'll call you tomorrow," she said turning him towards her and kissing his lips tenderly.

Elliot stood there staring at them, his eyes angry as ever.

Trevor looked into Olivia's eyes and smiled. He then turned and looked at Elliot. He smiled viciously at him as he stepped away from Olivia. "I look forward to it," he said to her as he walked away.

Olivia looked at Elliot in somewhat of a disgust. She didn't know why he was there or why he and Trevor had exchanged such dirty looks. "What's up El?"

Elliot walked up to her and smiled. "I just wanted to come and see you," he said. "How are you doing?"

Olivia sighed and shook her head. "Fine. Do you want to come up?"

Elliot laughed. "Sure."

They went up to her apartment and she went into the kitchen. "Want something to drink?" She said smiling.

Elliot smiled and nodded.

She took two beers out of the refrigerater and handed one to him.

They sat down on her couch and looked at each other. He smiled at her as she sipped her beer. Her eyes sparkled as she stared at him. They became closer on the couch and her hand rested on his thigh. His arm stretched around her shoulder and they were even closer now.

Olivia pulled away before Elliot's lips met with hers. She shook her head and turned away.

Elliot ran his fingers through the bac of her hair. "What's wrong?"

Olivia turned back to him with tears welling in her eyes. "This! You and me!"

Elliot turned and put his face in his hands. "This is about Trevor isn't it? You were with him tonight and you don't want to be with me."

Olivia shook her head. "Yes Trevor and I were together. No that isn't it though."

Elliot cocked his head. He had a confused and sad look on his face.

Olivia put her hand on his cheek. She rubbed his face with his thumb and smiled at him. "I care about you El. I care about Trevor too. I love you both in different ways for different reasons. I have known you for a long time and you are my best friend. But it is what it is. I can't be with you because we are friends. We work together too and that makes it impossible. I do love you but I just can't," she said beginning to cry.

Elliot took Olivia's hand down from his face. He smiled as they sat there just looking into each other's eyes again. "I know. I also know that I would do anything for you. I would do anything to be with you as well. I love you Olivia Benson."

She smiled tears streamed down her face.

He wiped them away gently and smiled back at her. "I love you Liv."

"I love you too El," she said softly.

They sat there holding each other and looking into each other's eyes until the sun came up the next morning.


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia sat at her desk for a minute looking at her computer screen. _Is Trevor the one?_ She thought as she looked into his big blue eyes on her screen. She remembered the other night with Elliot and sighed. _Did she want him__ more or less than Trevor?_ She looked over at the empty desk across from her. She thought about what Elliot had told her that night. _'I would anything to be with you as well. I love you Olivia Benson.'_ She sighed again as she thought about Trevor. _He told her th__at he loved her. Did he mean it?__ She told him that she loved him. Did she mean it?_

John whistled to get Olivia's attention. "Hey!"

Olivia snapped back to reality and looked up at John. "What's up?"

John laughed. "Where'd you go sweetie?"

Olivia smiled at him. "Nowhere. I was just thinking."

John smiled at her and then looked over at Elliot's desk. He shook his head and then looked back at Olivia. "What happened? If anything we all thought you would be the one to leave him _again_."

Olivia laughed at his comment, _again_. "Yeah well," she shrugged.

Fin stepped up to them. "Did you two have a fight?" He said with a so fake pouty face.

Olivia laughed at him but she had to force a smile. She waved for them both to follow her. They stopped in the hall in front of the interrogation rooms. She sighed as she looked back at the men. "We kind of did," she admitted.

Fin and John laughed at her. Then they went right back to attention to understand why.

"He came to my place just as Trevor was leaving the other night and he came in to _talk_," she stopped to take a breath. "He told me that he loved me and that he would do anything to be with me."

Fin shook his head. "The only way you could be together would be if you weren't in the same unit," he said sighing himself.

Olivia gulped and nodded. "I told him that I love him too but I didn't know if it would work anyway. We have been best friends for too long and I don't think I want to ruin any of that by going any farther."

John nodded in agreement and understanding. "It's all right honey. Everything will straighten itself out. I promise you that," he smiled and patted her on the arm. He walked back out to the squad room.

Fin smiled at her and touched her on the shoulder. "John's right, for once, girl. Everything will come into place, eventually. Just give Elliot time and he will have come to his senses." He walked back to the squad room after John and sat back down at his desk.

Olivia looked into the squad room before entering. Trevor walked in and looked around the room, _for her_.

Trevor walked up to her desk and saw her coming out of the back hall and smiled.

She walked up to him and he hugged her.

"How are you, babe?" He smiled looking down at her.

Olivia forced another smile. "Ok," she shrugged.

Trevor looked at her desk and laughed at her screen with their picture. "We should definitely get a new picture of us. We actually look like we hate each other in that one," he said with a big grin. "By the way, where's the partner?" He said looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

She shook her head and lowered her gaze to the floor. "He left the unit," she sighed. She raised her head again and actually laughed at her next thought. "He was jealous of you," she smiled up at Trevor.

Trevor laughed at the thought of Elliot being jealous of him. "I thought you two were just friends," he said questioningly. "Aren't you?"

Olivia smiled again and touched his cheek. "Yes. I care about him but not like that. I love you Trevor. No one or nothing will change that fact."

He touched her hand that she had laid on his cheek and brought it to his lips. He kissed her hand softly. "I love you Olivia. I just don't want to come between you and your friends," he said looking over at John and Fin who had been eavesdropping on their conversation. They turned back to their computers as soon as he looked at them.

Olivia shook her head and turned his head back to look at her. "Don't worry about them," she snuffed. "Don't worry about Elliot. I will find him and talk to him. It will be ok, I promise."

John shook his head and smiled at the fact she took his words and advice to heart.

Trevor nodded and smiled. "I love you so much." He kissed her lips and then pulled back. "I have to go. I am due in court soon. I just wanted to come by and say hi and tell you I love you so I did and I'm gone," he laughed.

She laughed back at him and smiled for real for the first time all day.

He walked out after he kissed her one more time.

Don steeped out of his office. "Olivia," he said waving for her to come in.

She walked over and into his office. She shut the door behind herself and smiled at Don. "What's up Don?"

Don looked at his computer as to try and not have eye contact with Olivia.

_This was obvious to her._

"You will be patrolling with Chester for now," he said softly.

_She could hear a sigh in his statement. She knew that he missed Elliot too._ She nodded and turned to walk out.

"He transferred to Homicide," he said of Elliot.

She looked back at Don one more time and smiled. She then walked back into the squad room.

Olivia entered the squad room of the Homicide Unit.

Ed Green smiled up at her and walked towards her. "Hey Olivia," he said politely.

She smiled back at him. "Hi Ed. Do you know where Elliot is?"

He pointed to a desk in a far corner. "We weren't expecting him. He has made a real impression though. So what, did Don ask you to come here to beg and plead for him back," he said teasing her.

She shook her head and smiled. "I just came to _beg and plead_ for his forgiveness."

Ed laughed. "You must have _something_ to make him changed to this unit."

She nodded and smiled again. Then she walked over to Elliot's desk and looked down at him.

He looked up from his computer and smiled at her. "Hi."

"Hey El," she said smiling back. "I came to apologize for the other night. I wasn't thinking straight," she began before he cut her off.

"You want to be with _him_, don't you?" He sighed as a sad face came upon him.

She nodded and gulped. "I do care about you El. I just don't _love_ you like that. I love Trevor so I'm sorry."

He looked away from her for a minute. "I understand."

She turned away from him because she thought it was all over but he had more to say.

"I am having a good time here in Homicide," he began. "I met their ADA and we are going out tonight. Kathy isn't happy about it but she would probably be less happy if it was you," he laughed.

She laughed too because she knew that was true. "That's great El about the ADA. I'm happy for you."

Elliot nodded and smiled big. "I do miss you Liv."

She laughed. "You aren't the only one. The whole unit misses you," she said walking out.


End file.
